


Easy Rider

by Saucery



Series: The Sterek Porn Collection [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Companionable Snark, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Negotiation, Legal!Stiles, M/M, Porn, Riding, Romance, Rough Sex, Scratching, Size Kink, Smut, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing easy about it, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Rider

* * *

 

Just when things are getting there, when the angle's _just_ right, Derek lets go of him and lies back down. He folds an arm behind his head, all relaxed and easy, as if he's lounging by the side of a pool, somewhere, and not interrupting a good, hard fuck.

"What?" Stiles snaps, feeling his thighs spasm. Derek's still inside him, which is totally unfair, because Derek was fucking up into him just a second ago, brutal, vicious spikes of movement that fucked Stiles right open, and now that he _is_ open, Derek's just - what? Doing his best impression of a centerfold? What the hell?

"Nothing," Derek says, and just… lounges there, sweat pooling in his clavicle, chest rising and falling way too slowly for what they've been doing. Goddamn werewolves and their goddamn stamina.

"Uh, Derek?" Stiles's hips still ache where Derek had been gripping them, holding him still, keeping him where Derek wanted him, helpless under the onslaught of a fucking that might have broken a less sturdy bed. "I feel that it's my civic duty to inform you, Mister 'Coitus Interruptus' Hale, that you've got the whole sex thing wrong."

"Wrong?" Derek doesn't even sound concerned; his eyes are dipping, like he's already half-asleep. Is he serious? No way. No _way_. Derek's still hard, isn't he? Rock-hard, even. Stiles doesn't even have to clench up to know that.

"Very wrong. Shouldn't the teasing come before the fucking, not during? Especially not, like, one second before the other person comes?"

"Some people are into that."

"Well, I'm not, and you're into _me_ , like, literally into me, so I suggest you get your act together right _now_."

"You do it."

Stiles's heart thumps. "Wh-what?"

"I'm tired." Derek's eyes are lazy half-moons, glowing softly red, like embers. "You do it."

So that's what - and just because -

"Or we could go to sleep," Derek suggests, offhandedly, and the bastard would totally do it, too, because he's a bastard. "It's been a long day."

"If by 'long day' you mean yet another epic quest against supernatural villains that only succeeded because of my considerable brains and your not-so-considerable brawn, since you were mostly _immobilized by silver_ , then, yes, it's been a long fucking day, Derek. But without the actual fucking. A situation I was hoping to remedy tonight, before you went and - "

"Ride me," Derek says, and it isn't an order, but it sure as hell isn't a request. Stiles doesn't know what it is.

"Is this Spring Your Kinks on Unsuspecting People Day? Because I wasn't aware that we'd completed our standard kink negotiation."

"Or," Derek says, again, "we _could_ just sleep."

Stiles narrows his eyes.

Derek just breathes deeply, calmly, and watches him right back.

"You're evil," Stiles accuses - no, observes - because it's an absolutely accurate observation. It's a statement of fact.

Derek doesn't even attempt to defend his non-existent virtue. Instead, he just jerks his chin at the nightstand. "Need more slick?"

Stiles probably does. But he won't use it. Not because he likes the burn, and _not_ because the friction always makes Derek flush a little more hotly, thrust a little more desperately. He's not going to use it, because he's just not going to use it. The end. "Nah."

"It'll be rough," Derek warns him. "This position's - "

"Shut up, you're the one that picked this position. Don't pretend to be all concerned citizen, now."

So Derek shuts up. And waits, like the wait doesn't cost him anything at all, while Stiles closes his eyes and gathers his courage. Having it done to him is totally different from doing it, himself. Not to flatter Derek, or anything - the guy's arrogant enough as it is - but Derek's _big_. Really big. And sitting on him like this, feeling him all the way inside Stiles, just makes him feel even bigger.

"Fine," Stiles says, opening his eyes, steeling himself. "Fine. Okay," he mutters, and lifts up.

The drag of Derek's dick out of him makes him whine, stupid and loud, but the journey downward makes him babble. "Fuck. Oh, fuck. Oh, _fuck_ \- " 

"Slow down," Derek says, voice just this side of tight. 

"Fuck you - "

"It's the other way around, actually - " 

"Fuh. Fuck. Shit. God - " Stiles digs his nails into Derek's pecs, hard enough to make Derek hiss, even though Stiles can't hurt him, not the way Derek's hurting _Stiles_ -

"Slow. Down."

"The hell with that," Stiles wheezes, and rises back up. "I do what I want."

"You're being an idiot."

"Says the one idiotic enough to pause a fucking in the middle of it." And down again. "Oh. Oh, man, oh, _man_ \- "

"Wolf," Derek corrects, and Stiles scratches him in response, nails biting into the edges of Derek's nipples, and Derek's hips twitch.

"L-let's see if you can keep this up," Stiles challenges, "just lying there, making me do all the work. Bet you wanna fuck me, huh? Bet you wanna move, huh? Well, too bad. You said you wanted me to ride you, so I'm riding you, and I'm gonna ride you until you come, but you're not allowed to move, at all - "

"Who told you you were calling the shots?" 

"Are you gonna say 'I'm the Alpha'? Are you? _So_ freakin' lame - "

"It's not - "

"That's the only claim to authority you have, Derek, and it doesn't work on _me_." Stiles fucks himself on Derek's dick the way he wants to, fast and rough, and it's new and scary and strange, each downward thrust feeling like he's being cored, like he'll split at the seams and _scream_ , but Stiles just takes those screams and turns them into garbled strings of curses, cursing Derek for being so big, for being so stubborn, for being so _him_ -

They've never done it like this, largely because Stiles has never had the guts to say he'll ride Derek, and he was _right_ , this is terrifying, a piercing agony turning sharp and sweet at just the right depth, sending sparks through Stiles that make his limbs jerk, that make his ass clench in a way that makes it hurt worse, better, _something_ \- it's like being sawed through by a bolt of lightning, hot and electrifying and turning him to ash -

There'll be nothing left of him, nothing -

He _is_ screaming -

And he only knows it because his throat feels hoarse, his mouth drooling as it hangs open, because he can't shut it, can't stop making noises, can't stop looking at the wild, flaring red of Derek's eyes, the lengthening of Derek's fangs -

"Fuck me, you wanna f-fuck me, Derek, you _want_ , but you - you can't, I won't - " allow it, he doesn't get to finish, because Derek's cock scrapes against that thing inside him that makes Stiles judder and lose control, for a moment, so that instead of sliding down, he just sits, suddenly, all the way, Derek's dick filling him in one violent shove that makes Stiles's muscles abruptly _give_ , and the jolt of it makes him come, arching uncontrollably and shooting stripe after stripe of come onto Derek's flexing abs, the shock slamming into him and making him gasp, breathless, watching himself spill as if from far away.

And when he's limp, boneless, breathing raggedly - when he's just a bit of used-up skin-and-muscle that can't bring itself to stay upright - _then_ Derek flips him over, belly-down and trembling, and drags Stiles's ass up and pounds into it, repeatedly, making Stiles's eyes roll up as his face gets pushed into the pillow, Stiles's lips mashed against it as he lets out low, near-soundless grunts at every thrust, every lurch, his spent cock tingling almost painfully as it gets rubbed against the sheets -

Derek comes, with a subsonic snarl that he buries in Stiles's sweat-slick nape, licking it, sinking stinging little lines into it with his fangs -

And Stiles just takes it, his ass feeling soft and wet and filthy and _good_ , so good, the bruising ache better than anything in the world. It's more vulnerable than being unarmed, more naked that being unclothed, and Derek gives this to him, this gift, because Stiles needs it.

The room spins around him when Derek pulls out with his usual postcoital gentleness and turns him around and kisses him, and says: "Thank you."

Stiles mumbles. Something. He's too tired to kiss back, so he just lies there and lets Derek lap into his mouth, across his throat, his ears, Derek's thumbs digging into Stiles's waist with the sort of possessiveness that would be adorable if it weren't just plain dumb, because it's not like Stiles is going anywhere. Hell, after a fucking like this, there's no way he can _walk_.

"I'mma sleep," Stiles yawns, finally, when Derek stops licking Stiles's neck and spoons behind Stiles, his sticky chest curved around Stiles's back. They both need a shower, but Stiles is damned if he's gonna get out of this bed. Ever. Derek and the rest of the Scooby Gang can just carry on without him. He's gonna laze his life away.

Derek rumbles, a prolonged, quiet growl of satisfaction, and tucks Stiles closer to him as they drift off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Check out [my blog](http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
